Der Großmann
by mistymurder
Summary: (y/n): your name (y/a): your age (s/n): sisters name Slendy x Reader. Enjoy. there is some german in the story but i put the translations at the bottom.
1. Sally and Charlie

Hi my name is (y/n) Ive lived in a German town called Brandenburg my whole life. However recently mien father moved me and my little sister into a small house far away from any towns and a little bit too close to the Black forest for my liking. You see having lived in Brandenburg all mien life It exactly the most well behaved kid ever. She loves to wander and Ill wander into the black forest. It was today march 2nd 2014 that my fears were confirmed it started out a normal enough day. It was 6:30 I woke up to a door slamming and my paranoia began acting up so I got up grabbed my dadHeh maybe ill scare them off with my faceMorning sissy whatcha doin?Making breakfastIt was stained with blood I ran over to make sure she was ok there was blood running down from hair I paniced inside but calmly spoke

re not supposed to be outside.I know sissy but-Oh hello there and who might you be?I

**(1) The police force needs my help on yet another missing persons case this person is extremely important, and I may be gone for a week or more. you know the drill. your little sister is not to leave your sight at all. youre not to go outside, or walk into town unless Absolutely necessary,and most of all do not under any Circumstances go into the Black Forest. got it? I love you. **

**from, dad**


	2. Saved by the unlikely

She held up her bear for me to see "Well hello there sally and Charlie. Where are your parent's sweetie?" She frowned and I quickly got off topic "ummm never mind that last question mien name is (y/n) would you like to come inside a storms on its way here and I don't want you stuck outside." Sally looked back towards the forest almost as if looking at someone for approval I looked up the color draining more so from my face at what I saw…I saw it…. Der Großmann. I looked back down at sally hoping it didn't see me sally nodded signifying that she wanted to come in with us and I rushed the girls inside (2) "Eile." Soon we were inside and I felt significantly safer. We ended up laughing and playing games late into the night my heartfelt warmed at the sight of my sister genuinely smiling I hadn't seen her smile like that since we had moved from Brandenburg. Sally laughed and spoke. "you two are the only people who have ever played games with me besides Mr. tall man" A chill went down my spine at the nick name of tall man for that's exactly what Der Großmann meant… Sally left around 8 saying that tall man would get mad at her if she wasn't home soon. I sent her away with a jacket and an umbrella. The rain came down heavy and I wondered if Sally had made it home alright. I walked over to the window my original intentions to look at the rain but the second I looked out the window I saw it again and then everything went black. I awoke around midnight and glanced outside to see no one there "Maybe it was all just a bad dream" I thought to myself that's when it dawned on me that I hadn't checked on (s/n) in a while I jogged upstairs throwing open her door to see nothing. I felt my heart drop and I ran all over the house looking for her but to no success. That was until I heard giggling from outside. I quickly grabbed a jacket from the closet luckily my dad left his pocket knife in it. I ran outside and I ran towards the giggling not caring that my hair was getting wet from the rain. I came to a skidding halt at the edge of the forest and hesitated before following the giggling coming from deep in the forest. "(s/n)? (s/n)!" No response the giggling was closer I began to run faster soon the giggling morphed to my sisters voice talking to someone that's when I saw them. She was walking with it! but it wasn't hurting her wasn't even trying to get her farther away hell they talked like my sister and it were old friends. "Oh Mr. Großmann you're so funny! I can see why sally is friends with you!" It nodded in response she smiled up at him before frowning slightly. "I'm sorry but I better be getting home my sister will be getting worried" It seemed to frown before nodding and turning to take her back that's when my sister's mouth dropped and it looked angry "Sis!" She tried to run forward staring with wide eyes behind me but it stopped her "Sis look out!" "wha-" I turned around to see this, this thing! It was gray and crawled on all four and had really sharp claws it was running at me I screamed and a voice spoke in my head "Come to me child" It must have been Der Großmann's voice without thinking due to the terror I shrieked and ran behind him he picked up my sister and handed her to me before gesturing deeper into the forest. "Go" I unhesitantly nodded figuring id rather die quick then be torn to shreds by whatever that other the other thing was I began running with my little sister. I heard growls and shrieks which got more distant the farther I ran soon they had stopped and I set my sister on a nearby rock handing her my phone. "Call for help if I don't come back" She nodded and I gave her my jacket slipping my dad's pocket knife into my pocket once I was about five feet away I heard a bush rustle and I approached it opening my knife to suddenly be charged by that thing I screamed for my sister to run and I slashed at it I think I landed a few hits but for the most part It got more on me I felt blood coming from my chest and my arms the world was fading to black the last thing I saw was that thing being thrown back and I felt myself be picked up by someone it all blurred. (2) hurry 


End file.
